


A Royal Ride

by NovaDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Danneel Harris, Mild Kink, Minor Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, SO MANY TAGS!!, So Married, Top Misha Collins, What Have I Done, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaDevil/pseuds/NovaDevil
Summary: Based on a twitter prompt:Assuming Jensen gets to keep the crown after Mardi Gras was over, it sparks fantasies in his head. Fantasies he's determined to turn into reality.This is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already put it in the tags but this is all in the polyamorous frame, the wives know and agree. Everything is safe, sane and consensual by all parties involved. I love Danneel and Vicki too much for it to be anything else.

 

The parade weekend and madness is over and him and his family went back safe & sound to their home. That was three days ago.. but Jensen is still buzzing  
He was so happy with everything and loved the whole experience, especially the outfit he got to wear.

Most importantly, the crown.

Yeah, that's definitely his favorite part. He still can't believe he got to keep it and the damn thing is giving him _ideas_    
Ideas that involved certain people he loved under him and not much clothing, he's already put one of them in motion with Danneel. To say it was glorious would be an understatement  
Right now Jensen was on his way to the Vancouver house where Misha already was. The place stopped being only his a long time ago. There was things that belonged to Danneel, things that belonged to Misha, the kids forgot stuff behind that he just kept for when they come again. And the closet was a constant mess of all of the above, a perfect representation of the beautiful, big family he has and loves from the bottom of his heart.

He walks up to the front door and pulls his keys from the bag, fully aware of the royal garment inside. He tries to unlock and walk inside as quietly as possible, wanting to surprise the other man. He doesn't find him though but the TV is on and when he checks the kitchen, there's something in the microwave. Jensen figures Misha must be in the bathroom so he sets his things aside for now, gets ready for his plan and goes to wait for him in the living room.

Two minutes later Misha walk in and almost drops the water bottle he has in his hand  
"Jesus fucking- you almost gave me a heart attack, Jens..." he stops short and his heart rate picks up again because Jensen is standing up and walking towards him with that FUCKING CROWN on his head and yeah, a heart attack sounds accurate.  
Misha will never own up to the thoughts he's had about him ever since he sent him that picture in his full king attire, or maybe he will.  
All thoughts are completely dismissed when Jensen cubs his face and kisses him in gentle, soft presses of lips contrary to how they both feel inside making Misha's arms reflexively wrap around his waist, just feeling him there. And this is almost enough for now, this one slow moment of just the two of them. _almost._

They pull back and smile at each other  
"I thought you were gonna be here tomorrow morning" Misha whispers in the small space between them  
"I was but couldn't wait, missed you too much, Mish" he fake pouts then quickly turns it into a smirk, "wanna see just how much I missed you?"  
Misha barely gets out a ' _yes_ ' before Jensen is on him again, this time more eager and with an intent behind it. As much as Misha likes being in control, he **loves**  it when Jensen gets in the mood for this, taking over and demanding attention.

Their kisses grow impatient and when Jensen runs the tip of his tongue on Misha's lips his lover is quick to comply, opening his mouth and letting him lead their lips, exploring tongues and a bit of teeth through this heavy make out session. Misha's hands drop from Jensen's waist to his ass and squeeze, pulling him against himself and eliciting a surprised moan from him  
Jensen starts pushing Misha backwards towards the couch, only breaking the kiss to push Misha down on it and take a long look at him; tousled hair, lust-blown blue eyes followed by flushed cheeks and delicious kiss-swollen lips and he definitely doesn't miss the semi in his sweats. "Fuck, Mish, you're beautiful" he breathes, joining him on the couch, one knee on either side of his hips and hands back at his neck.  
Misha grins up at him, "you're not so bad yourself.. _King_ " he whispers the last part making Jensen's breath hitch and he grinds down, both of them groaning in pleasure at the bit of attention to their neglected cocks and Misha's hands fly to his ass again, craning his neck up as Jensen meets him halfway, needing to taste as they keep pushing and moving together, their loud moans and whimpers swallowed by each other's mouths

They break apart for breath and Jensen doesn't waste time, mouthing along Misha's jaw and sucking a bruise when he reaches the spot behind his ear that he knows makes him weak in the knees and relishes in the loud mix of moan/groan Misha releases as he bucks up into him making him let out a moan of his own when their clothed cocks brush together. "Jen, baby tell me what you want, anything!" Misha asks him slightly out of breath and voice rough with arousal as he rubs circles in Jensen's sides under his shirt  
Jensen gives one more lick over the blooming mark and whispers in Misha's ear, "I want you! Naked and on your back in bed and I want you to wait for me there because tonight, your King will give you the ride. Of. Your. Life." He stressed his orders by pulling the man's earlobe between his lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

Then he pulls off of Misha completely (not without a protesting sound from Misha) and stands a couple feet away from him, proudly admiring just how fucked out his boyfriend looks already and they haven't even taken their clothes off already. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Misha says looking up lazily at him from the couch  
Jensen just winks and flashes him a cocky grin, "I'd say there are worse ways to go than between the legs of your super hot boyfriend" chuckling when the other groans softly at the promise in his words.  
He raises an eyebrow expectantly, "Well?".  
Misha levels him with A Look then gets up and pulls him by the collar into a bruising kiss that ends just as fast as it started, "I'll be waiting then, your majesty" Misha whispers against his lips then smirks and walks away leaving his boyfriend wide eyed and suddenly very aware of just how tight his pants had gotten in the past half hour.

Jensen watches as his very own embodiment of desire struts and disappears down the hall and thinks that yup, coming early was definitely a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. Tell me what you think ;)

Jensen takes his time, helping himself to a cup of water and taking his clothes off, save for the crown and his briefs. Part to tease Misha and part to calm himself down because he's pretty sure if he kept going on the same pace, he'd be cumming before Misha even gets a hand on him.   
He takes a deep breath, opening the door to their bedroom and nearly stops breathing altogether at what's waiting for him inside.

The room is softly lit by the bedside lamps and a few candles (where the fuck did Misha find candles anyway!) And Misha.. that's a whole other story. There he is, front and center on the bed, completely naked and lazily stroking his dick while looking at Jensen in the doorway. And when Jensen focuses on his face, he's falling in love all over again, the candlelight throwing different sets of shadows on his face and defining his features more than ever and Jensen is suddenly overwhelmed by just how beautiful his lover is, so he voices his thoughts as much as he can manage at the moment, "You're breathtaking" walking over to the bed, "and you started without me" raising his eyebrows at the bottle of lube already on the bed.   
"Just speeding up the process, babe. Also, you were gone too long" Misha talks right back, and ok, he has a point. He can't wait either. Which is why Jensen bends down to kiss him and replaces Misha's hand with his own, "well then, let me make up to you, sweetheart" he blindly searches for the lube he saw earlier, putting in it Misha's other hand, "but speaking of speeding up, give me a hand?" Misha face splits in a wicked grin, "fuck yeah, c'mere" they share one more passionate kiss

When they pull back, they rearrange their positions ending with Jensen, minus briefs this time, facing the other say from Misha, right in front if his dick and his hips close to Misha's shoulders, giving him full access to his ass. And even after years together, Jensen feels somewhat exposed but he soon forgets all about the feeling when Misha pulls his cheeks apart and licks a flat stripe from his perineum to his hole then lies back to blow a little air on it causing him to whimper in response.   
Jensen takes this as a hint to 'get on with it' so he runs his fist a couple more times on the shaft, twisting his wrist on the way up the way he knows Misha likes just to hear him groan behind him. He starts licking the head at first before closing his mouth around it just as a lubed finger starts circling around his entrance then pressing inside slowly. He hums while licking around the dick in his mouth, the combined vibrations with Jensen's sinful mouth makes Misha buck up a little, stuffing Jensen's mouth more. When Jensen starts pushing back on the single finger in his ass silently asking for more, Misha gives it to him and adds a second finger then his tongue joins his fingers to loosen Jensen up even faster and the other almost chokes on his dick. He pulls off and his hands are back, "Misha, mish- fuck more, _please_ ", he gets back down and this time he licks his dick from the root to the head before taking the entire length into his mouth at once, the head hitting the back of his mouth, he swallows around it and loving the salty-bitter tinge of pre-come. When Misha rewards him with a third finger and quickly alternates between stretching him and fucking them in and out of his ass and purposely grazing his prostate, he pulls off releasing a loud moan and jumbled words that sounded like Misha's name and a lot of "Holy shit", "right there! right there!" Ending with "Stop, I'm ready, ready" all the while his hand is jerking Misha hard and fast and it's a fucking miracle the man hasn't come yet

Misha stops and pulls his fingers out, "thank fucking god cause I'm so close already". He let's Jensen take his breath a little and face him again while he does the same. Jensen turn around, straddling his hips and smiles at him with swollen lips and a flush that's spread over to his chest, "Don't you dare cum until this is inside me!" emphasizing the point by grinding his ass on the dick already nestled between his cheeks and half of Misha's loud moan goes right into Jensen's mouth as he takes the opportunity to to kiss him again, hot and open-mouthed with hands desperate to touch everywhere, a surprised "AHH!" echoes as Jensen throws his head back when Misha twists one of his nipples a little, the delicious mix of pain/pleasure going straight to his cock and he needs Misha inside him. Now.   
They break apart and Jensen takes the forgotten lube again squirting a generous amount on his hand before reaching back to cover Misha's dick with it and give it a few tight strokes so he can see how his eyes go so hooded, almost closing and the huff of frustration when he stops. He's just about to protest but it all evaporates when Jensen balances on his knees and positions Misha's cock where he needs it then starts sinking down.  
When he's fully seated, Jensen's not sure which one of them that whimpered moan comes from and he couldn't care less because he's finally stuffed full and he's pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

When he opens his eyes again Misha's staring at him in awe, so much love for him in those eyes he'll never comprehend how he's worthy of it. "What?" Misha just shakes his head, breathing heavily from the obvious strain of trying not to fuck up into him, "you're stunning like this.. you always are but right now, crown over your head and glow and all, it's amplified. A fucking Greek god if you ask me" and Jensen's thankful that he's face is already flushed from the exertion because he can feel his cheeks heating up. Despite the current situation and how many kinky things they've done together, nothing gets Jensen squirmy and thrilled like when Misha praises him so sincerely and it's intense in such a way he has no choice but to believe it.   
He doesn't know how to respond so he starts rolling his hips instead, agonizingly slow at first, it almost looks like a sultry lap dance. Misha's hands come to rest on his thighs and he's letting out these soft sighs of pleasure.   
Then Jensen starts pushing himself up until only the tip is left inside then slams back down causing them both to moan loudly in unison so he does it again, and again, again finding a pace he likes. Everytime slamming down a little harder and Misha's about to lose his fucking mind but lets him set his own speed anyway, this is about Jensen.  
But when Jensen shifts his hips a bit on the way down and release a long loud moan when the head of Misha's cock brushes against his prostate, he damn near almost cums right then; Jensen has his head thrown back nearly dropping the crown off of him, his eyes closed tight and his mouth open in almost a perfect 'O'.

Jensen stops caring after recovering from the first instance of it, slow pace be damned!   
He braces his hands on Misha's chest and starts to _really ride_ , slamming his ass down faster and harder and letting out the most wanton moans mixing Misha's own and the sound of skin slapping. When Misha plants his feet and starts fucking up and meeting his thrusts, he can't take it anymore, the heat in pool of his belly has been building for too damn long and he's close. He can tell Jensen is close too, knows the signs too well by now, his thighs are trembling under his hands and his thrusts downward are more erratic and urgent and he's letting out these little 'ah ah ah's so Misha places a hand on his cock and strokes him fast, "fucking hell- Mish, please, I'm..  so close" Jensen breathes and moans the words more than talk. "I know, baby, me too. I got you" and Jensen honestly doesn't know if he should fuck up in Misha's tight fist or push back on his cock but the double stimulation is gonna kill him and he loves every second until Misha starts swiping his thump on the slit of his cock on every upward stroke and he can't take it, "Misha, mi- I'm gonna come oh mygoddd" the ends of his words slurring together and Misha pounds into him even harder, he might as well have bruises on his ass. "It's okay, Jen, let go. Come for me. Come for me, **_my king_** " and Jensen sees white as his orgasm rips through him and he damn near screams with the force of it, cum shooting and streaking Misha's hand, his stomach and chest. Misha just keeps fucking and stroking him through it while whispering praises in his ear.   
Jensen really wants to collapse right now but Misha hasn't come yet so he summon the last drop of energy he has and starts riding him in earnest again, the sensitivity from being overstimulated making him clench down involuntarily, his nerve endings feel like they're on fire.  
He risks balancing on one arms to take Misha's hand that was on his dick and the man looks confused for a second until Jensen brings it his lips and starts licking the cum off of it and Misha releases that guttural moan he knows and loves too much, using his other hands to pull him into a bruising kiss and shoving his tongue in his mouth right away needing to taste him, they're swapping his own release between their mouths and Misha thrusts one, two and stills on the third, cumming deep inside his boyfriend and Jensen's dick gave a valiant twitch at the feeling of being filled even more.

Misha knows Jensen is about to collapse so he quickly grabs a few tissues and cleans them as best as he can for now and, just as he thought, Jensen immediately takes off the crown, placing it on the bed next to them and drops his head on his chest, not even bothering to get off his dick yet. They stay like that enjoying the afterglow in each other's arms until their breathing is calm and even again. Misha is the first to speak, "that was fucking awesome!" Jensen then places his chin on his lover's chest to properly show him the smug look on his face, "Told you I'd give the ride of your life, didn't I?"   
"You know what?"  
"What now!" Jensen immediately regrets being so cocky at the wicked look he receives   
"I let you have your fun but I feel like I have to remind you who's really in charge here" Misha swats his ass lightly just to make a point and Jensen makes a pathetic sound in the back of his throat because he wants that very much, he kisses him once, "I fucking love you. Whatever you want" then goes to rest his head on Misha's chest again, feeling the feather light kiss on the top of his head and Misha's soft "I love you more"

At this moment, Jensen has never   
felt luckier and chuckles a little at the thought that crosses his mind  
"What's funny?" Misha asks from above, a smile already visible I'm his voice  
"Nothing, it's just.. it's good to be King!" He laughs again at how cliché he sounds & Misha is right with him, the vibrations of laughter through his chest making Jensen's heart flutter.  
"You'll always be my princess though" and Jensen wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is gonna be divided into two chapters because it turned out longer than expected. The good stuff will be in the 2nd chapter ;)  
> Enjoy


End file.
